


Connor’s Furry Secret

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Primeval
Genre: Halloween fic., M/M, im trash im sorry, one fluffy boi saves one professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Something saves Nick from getting mauled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Halloween so I get to write all the werewolf fics I want. Yaaay. ^^

The Smilodon inched closer, teeth bared. Its front legs tensed in anticipation and Nick knew that his time was up. 

All he had was a rake. 

Still, he would go out fighting—

—The big cat pounced and was now flying towards him, all fury and fangs. Closing his eyes, Nick braced himself for the inevitable.

He was about to become dinner.

But the impact never came. Instead, he heard a dull thud and then more snarls, which sounded like they were coming from two creatures now.

Cracking open one eye, the sight before him made his jaw drop. Another beast, just as big and intimidating, had joined the fight. This creature was black, tall and able to stand effortlessly on its back legs. 

It stood in front of Nick, back to the Professor, and was clearly protecting him. Every time the Smilodon lunged forwards, the wolf (werewolf?) smacked it away with one giant paw. When it became apparent that the ancient cat wasn’t going to back off the wolf leaped into the air, landed on the Smilodon and started tearing chunks out of it. 

A furious hiss escaped the cat and it swiped its own claws, catching the werewolf’s left eye and causing it to give a roar of pain. Instead of hindering the wolf however, the attack made it even angrier and soon a set of jaws were locked around the cat’s throat, holding it in a death grip. A loud snap reverberated through the clearing and then the cat was dead.

Nick stared at the wolf and the wolf stared back, blood still pouring from the wound beneath its eye. 

It gave a small, oddly human nod, before disappearing back into the forest.

“Cutter!”

Still a bit dazed by the whole thing, Nick turned to see Stephen and Abby running over. Both took one look at the dead Smilodon.

“Did you kill that?” Stephen asked, clearly impressed. He nudged the beast with the toe of his boot and added. “It has a broken neck... how?”

Abby crouched down beside the creature and gestured at the large gaping wounds on its back and shoulders. “Look at that. It’s been ripped apart. Nick couldn’t have done this...”

And then Connor appeared, rubbing at his left eye. He caught Nick’s attention and quickly stopped, but it was too late. The wheels were already turning in the Professor’s head. 

“What happened to your eye?” Abby asked, pointing at the bruise on Connor’s face. 

“I, uh, heard the commotion here, came as fast as I could and ran into a tree.” Realising that his explanation didn’t make sense, he hastily added. “Is everyone okay?”

“Something saved me.” Nick motioned at the dead Smilodon but his eyes remained firmly on Connor. 

“Like... what?” 

“I don’t know,” The Professor admitted, finally dragging his gaze away to look at Stephen instead. Connor gave a sigh of relief behind them. “But it looked like a typical werewolf.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s Halloween!” Abby grinned, but even her smile faltered. What else could cause such damage to the Smilodon?

“I’m just saying what it looked like.” 

“But...” Stephen struggled to keep up. “Why would it leave you alive?”

“Maybe it knew me.” He risked a glance at Connor again, who was subtly picking dried blood out from under his nails. “Either way, we should get it back to the ARC.”

He’d ask more questions later.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at the ARC, the Smilodon was taken away and dealt with, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts. 

And a million burning questions. 

Pausing by Connor’s desk, he watched as the young man fumbled with a bunch of wires. 

“Connor, can I have a word?”

Connor didn’t even flinch in surprise. His grip did tighten on the wires, however, and with his gaze firmly in front of him, he asked quietly. “Is it important?”

“I think it is.” Nick replied, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I...okay.”

With as much reluctance as possible, Connor got up and trotted after Nick. The Professor led him into his office, carefully clicking the door shut behind them both. 

Connor suddenly felt enclosed. Claustrophobic. It took all the strength he had to not bolt. 

“Sit, Connor.” Nick was gesturing to an empty chair in front of his desk.

Glumly obliging, Connor dropped into the seat and immediately began picking at the frayed material on the arm. 

“So... what happened today?”

Connor stared at him blankly. “I... don’t...”

“Where were you when the Smilodon was attacking me?”

“In the truck.” The younger man’s eyes flashed momentarily. “Getting the anomaly detector.”

Nick continued staring at him, his expression unreadable. “We parked the truck half a mile away.”

“I know...”

“So you heard the attack from that distance?”

Connor slipped his tongue out, wiping it over his dry lips. His skin was starting to tremble. A warning sign. The last thing he wanted was to attack Cutter himself. 

He liked Nick. Liked him enough to stay loyal in beast mode, but now the Professor was in trouble and he was the reason.

“I have to go.” He blurted out, already shoving the chair backwards. 

Ten minutes max. His body was starting to ache. 

“Go where? You have another three hours of work.” 

“I won’t last three hours.”

And without saying another word, he rushed from the room. 

xxx

Connor’s wolf form could operate on both two or four legs. He preferred four, as it was quicker. It also meant more people were likely to mistake him for a dog. 

After successfully making it outside and into the trees, Connor relaxed. All he had to do now was wait until the next morning. 

Settling down onto the damp ground, he wrapped his tail around himself and placed his head on both paws. Yellow eyes staring out of the darkness. 

He wasn’t expecting Nick to follow him. 

xxx

But of course he did.

Although he had to shake Lester off first, who was launching a million questions of his own at the Professor.

“How did you survive the Smilodon without a gun?”

“A werewolf saved me.”

“Oh, ha ha. Clearly we have a comedian in the building.” Lester’s face stayed completely neutral as he said this, eyes unimpressed. “Dinosaurs are one thing, but if you’re expecting me to believe in mythical creatures as well then we might have a problem.”

Nick just sighed. 

xxx

Connor’s plan of waiting it out was short lived. In all the drama and excitement, he had completely forgotten that it was Halloween.

Which meant kids.

Lots and lots of screaming kids.

Thankfully the kids were young and thought he was nothing more than a ‘big doggy’ but it was still too close to home for his liking. So he left the forest and trotted back into the ARC’s car park. 

Only a few cars remained dotted around the place. One being Nick’s truck. 

Connor climbed into the bed of the vehicle and hunkered down, trying to get as comfortable as possible on the cold metal. 

xxx

Finally free from Lester’s clutches, Nick was outside. But he had absolutely no idea where Connor went. He could be miles away by now. 

Deflated and tired, the Professor trudged towards his truck. If he wasn’t getting answers tonight then he may as well head home. 

A soft rumble coming from said vehicle made him pause. 

Maybe someone playing a prank?

It was Halloween, after all. 

Creeping forwards, he peered into the back; almost having a heart attack as his eyes landed on the gigantic black shape laying there. The creatures snores filled his ears again and he just stared, completely in awe. 

It was the same wolf from before. 

“Connor?”


	3. Chapter 3

If Nick’s voice didn’t rouse Connor from his nap, then the soft touches to his head certainly did. 

The feeling of fingers gingerly weaving through the wolf’s fur were enough to bring him back to reality. 

And he had so many questions. 

One: why was Nick here? 

Two: why wasn’t he afraid?

And three: why was he stroking him like a dog?

Fully awake and alert now, Connor wasn’t sure if he should scare Nick away, or not. The light touches were distracting him, and he was in no hurry for them to stop. 

The wolf liked Nick and wanted to claim him. 

Connor was powerless to stop it. 

Because deep down, he wanted it too. 

At least in this form he could express himself. 

Pressing against the professor’s hand even more, Connor allowed his defences to crumble. Every fibre of his body was screaming in approval. Even his damn tail was wagging. 

Soon he’d be licking Nick’s face.

“There he is!”

The voice made him growl. It was one he recognised. But he couldn’t pin point the owner yet. 

Ducking back down at the same time Nick spun around to face the stranger, Connor listened intensely. 

The words ‘protect, protect, protect’ dominated his thoughts. 

‘You need to come with us, Professor — Helen is waiting.’ 

‘Helen can go to Hell.’ Nick replied, voice laced with irritation. 

‘If you don’t come willingly... well... we’ll have to make you.’

And just like that, Connor recognised the speaker. It was the guy from the mall, the one who had his throat slashed by a raptor. 

Hearing a scuffle and then Nick curse loudly broke Connor out of his thoughts, and he reacted on instinct. 

A snarl vibrated through his chest as he slowly stood up, lips pulled back into a dangerous grin. 

Protect. Protect. Protect. 

One of the men had their hands on Nick and Connor did /not/ approve. He gave the culprit two seconds to back off and when he didn’t, lunged. 

Leaping from the truck, the wolf hit the concrete ground with a thud and immediately went for the man’s arm, sharp canines ripping straight through the fabric and hitting soft flesh. 

Connor could taste the guy’s blood in his mouth. It was salty yet bland. The more he clamped down with his jaws, the more it washed over his tongue. 

The man screamed and flailed around wildly, desperately trying to get Connor off whilst simultaneously calling for back up. His partner just stared, eyes wide with shock. 

Eventually Connor let go and the man managed to stumble backwards; shirt soaked with his own bodily fluids. Gripping the damaged arm with his good one, he gestured for his partner to take control, the other man whipping out a pistol and aiming it at Connor’s head. 

The wolf licked his lips, teeth still stained with blood, then vanished—

—Before reappearing seconds later, directly behind the man. A shot rang out and Connor shuddered to a stop. He waited for the bullet to hit him, but the pain never came. 

Instead, time seemed to cease to exist and he watched in silent horror as Nick dropped to the floor, one hand held loosely against his chest. More blood seeped through the professor’s fingers. Connor could smell it. 

Rage fuelled him now. Someone had hurt his Nick, and they were going to pay. He flew at the second man like a ball of pure anger. Razor sharp claws embedded themselves into the guy’s chest whilst equally lethal fangs pierced the man’s neck. Connor soaked in the satisfaction of hearing the guy suffocate on his own blood before tearing the bastard’s throat clean out. 

And then his focus was on Nick, who laid almost lifeless on the floor. A puddle of blood surrounded the Professor, and Connor knew he was running out of time.

He beelined for the ARC’s main doors and started making a ruckus—barking, howling and yelping until help came. 

xxx

When Nick woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed, he was surprised to see Stephen beside him. Abby lingered by the door, eyes full of relief, but Connor was nowhere to be seen. 

xxx 

Connor stood in the shower at Abby’s flat and watched as the water washed all the blood from his body. His muscles ached all over and he felt dead on his feet, but he was happy. Ecstatic even. Moments before, Abby had texted him. Just two words.

But they meant everything. 

/He’s awake./

Grabbing the bar of soap, he smiled to himself. The wolf was happy for another month. And he, well he needed to see Nick.


End file.
